A First Time for Everything
by FleurHartz
Summary: An R/H fic (were you expecting anything else?) where Ron and Hermione are up late studying, and their conversation somehow gets around to first kisses. Fluffiness ensues!


A/N- Hello all! Sorry Star Crossed is taking so long, I'm having a little trouble with the last part. It will be coming soon, I just have to work on it some more. This is another stand alone R/H fic that I just felt like writing. The inspiration for it comes from (strangely enough) a X-Files fic I read along time ago and a scene from the play Anne Frank. (We're reading that in school) I know those are two wildly random things, but that's okay! ::grins:: Okay, anyway, (here it comes) on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Ron and Hermione were not created by me. They were created by the one, the only J.K. Rowling.   
  
A First Time for Everything  
  
Hermione Granger looked over the top of her Transfiguration book at Ron.  
"Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" She asked impatiently.  
"I'm sorry, what?" He looked up, distracted.  
"Oh, for goodness sake, Ron! I asked you what is the most fundamental aspect of cross-species transfiguration! I thought you wanted help studying. I didn't come here to waste my time."   
"Sorry, sorry." Ron put up his hands in mock surrender.  
"That's all right. It's just that this test is very important, Ron, it's the last grade we have before we take our O.W.L.'s. Now, answer the question." Hermione said, watching him expectantly.  
Ron pushed back in his chair, leaning against a library bookcase.  
"Er…cross-species transfiguration-oh, forget this! I still don't understand it and we've been studying for two hours straight!" He said, rocking forward again and slamming his fist on the table, frustrated.  
"Ron, keep your voice down! We had to use the Invisibility Cloak to get in here this late, Madam Pince will kill us if she comes back and sees us here." Hermione looked around nervously.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so bored! We've practically studied our brains out, I don't think there's another book in this blasted place about cross-species transfiguration." Ron said, yawning.  
Hermione looked at the rather large stack of books they had acquired, then looking angrily at Ron.  
"You know, Ron, if you had studied earlier instead of waiting until the last minute, we wouldn't have had to sneak down here at all. Don't you realize what I have at stake here? I'm a prefect, Ron, I'm not supposed to be sneaking around the school at all hours of the night!" Hermione said furiously.  
"Well, you didn't have to help me." Ron shrugged.  
Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, I know I didn't HAVE to. But I'm your friend, and you needed my help. Badly, according to how much you seem to know about this. Now, back to what I was saying--"  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, can't we take a little break?" Ron pleaded, his head in his hands.  
"And do what?" She asked skeptically.  
"Talk about anything but cross-species transfiguration." Ron suggested.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. We can take a short break." Hermione said resignedly.  
"Great!" Ron smiled.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked.  
"Er…I don't know exactly," Ron's brow furrowed with thought, and suddenly a wicked grin crossed his face, "Oh, wait, yes I do!"  
"Why do I not like the sound of this." Hermione sighed.  
"No, wait, listen! Okay, basically, I can ask you any question I want and you have to answer completely truthfully, no matter how embarrassing it is. And then you get to ask me any question, and I have to answer it." Ron smiled wider.  
"Oh, honestly, a game where the point is to humiliate yourself? Sounds thrilling." Hermione said sarcastically.  
"Oh, come on, Hermione." Ron looked at her with a puppy-dog face.  
Hermione sighed heavily.  
"Fine, I'll play."  
Ron rubbed his hands together.  
"Great!"  
"All right, fire away." Hermione grimaced slightly, having no clue what Ron was about to ask.  
"Okay, I've got to make this good." Ron's brow furrowed with thought. After a few minutes of this, he looked up at Hermione.  
"All right, I've got it."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
"Okay, ready?" He asked.  
"I've been ready."  
"All right, here's the question: when did you get your first kiss?" Ron asked, smiling wickedly.  
"Ron! Don't you think that's a little personal?" Hermione's cheeks instantly blushed pink.  
"Well, yeah, that's kind of the point. Now answer it, you have to!"  
"This is so stupid." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Got something to hide, Hermione?" Ron asked, grinning.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I don't! What, do you think I'm some sort of, oh, whatever you called them-scarlet woman!" Hermione smiled as Ron's ears turned pink.  
"Will you ever let that go? It's what my mum calls them!" Ron insisted.  
"Fine. Whatever. If you must know, I've never really had a first kiss. I mean, when I was like five, this little boy named Matthew Williams kissed me on the cheek on the playground. But I don't think that really counts. And I kissed Harry on the cheek last year, but that doesn't really count either. There? Happy? Am I sufficiently embarrassed for you?" Hermione wouldn't really look at him.  
Ron just looked at her in silence.   
"Well, don't just sit there smirking like an idiot! You've probably never been kissed either!" She spat angrily.  
"Oh, yes, I have." Ron said, smiling mysteriously.  
"Really? When was that?" She asked skeptically.  
"Don't you remember? Last year? Fleur Delacour?"   
"Oh, please, Ron. That hardly counts. Besides, it was on the cheek anyway!" Hermione seemed to get upset just remembering that.  
"Okay, fine. So neither of us have been really kissed."  
"Right. Now that we've established that, can we please get back to studying?" Hermione opened a book again, anxious to change the subject. She started to read off some of the information they needed to know for the test the next day when Ron interrupted her.  
"Have you ever wanted to have a first kiss, Hermione?"   
"Ron, honestly!"  
"I'm just wondering." Ron shrugged.  
Hermione put the book down on the table.  
"Ron, I'm fifteen. Of course I've wanted to have a first kiss. I room with Parvati and Lavender, remember? It doesn't feel that great when they're going on about how great it is and I don't have the slightest idea what really kissing someone feels like. And THAT is all I'm saying." Hermione looked very embarrassed now.  
"Yeah, I've kind of wondered too. Fred and George always tell me that I really should give it a try sometime. But I've never really had the right opportunity, or the right person." Ron looked down at his feet.  
They sat in silence for a moment, both suddenly really wanting to find out what kissing someone felt like. And both suddenly aware of how close they were sitting.  
"Er…Ron, I'm rather tired. Should we head off to bed?" Hermione obviously wanted to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible.  
"Good idea." Ron said, standing up and stepping a bit away from her.  
Hermione picked up the invisibility cloak, looking over at Ron.   
"Well, we've both got to get under it." She said awkwardly.  
"Uh-huh." Ron said weakly.  
They just stood there looking at each other. Hermione suddenly wanted very badly to kiss Ron, and she thought that the moment she stepped any closer to him, that's exactly what she was going to do. She was kind of getting the idea Ron was having the same thought about her.  
"Oh, why not?" Ron suddenly said aloud, taking a step towards her, and kissing her hard on the lips.  
Hermione was nearly knocked off her feet when Ron suddenly kissed her. Not that she really minded. She threw her arms around Ron's neck as he pulled her closer towards him.  
They broke apart about ten seconds later, both smiling widely.  
"Wow…that was even better than Fred and George said it would be." Ron looked at her, a little stunned.  
"No kidding." Hermione leaned up against a bookcase, breathing in deeply.  
"Well, that's it then. We've both had our first kiss." Ron said, looking at Hermione as if she was a completely different person than she had been minutes before.  
"Yeah. And with each other, no less." Hermione said, laughing nervously.  
"Well, then…I guess it's off to the common room." Ron said, not really knowing what he should do now.  
"Right." Hermione took the invisibility cloak.  
"I don't think we really need it. No one will be up this late." Ron said quickly.  
"True." Hermione looked a little relieved, tucking the cloak under her arm.  
They walked in silence up to the common room, neither having the slightest clue what they should say.  
They reached the portrait hole, and after a reprimanding look from the Fat Lady, entered the common room.  
"Here, Harry will want this back." Hermione said, handing the cloak to Ron.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"So…I'll see you in the morning." Hermione smiled at him, a different kind of smile than usual.   
"Yeah. Good night, Hermione."  
"Night, Ron." Hermione walked off to the common room, her legs shaking slightly as she climbed the stairs.  
Ron watched her go, grinning to himself.  
"THAT was brilliant." He said to himself, grinning stupidly and slowly climbing the stairs to his dorm.  
  
A/N- Well, well, fluff is fun! But not annoyingly fluffy, right? I thought it was pretty cute. But I might be a little biased, being the author and all. So, tell me what you thought, IN YOUR REVIEW. I hope all of you liked this story. Ya'll are the best, and I will be writing more Star Crossed later and then starting my new series. But these little stand alones are fun distractions! Love to you all!  
  



End file.
